1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a permanent-wave treatment method and a permanent-wave treatment auxiliary agent used in this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A permanent-wave treatment method is to apply permanent-wave treatment liquid to hair for the purpose of removing elasticity from the hair and giving flexibility to the hair by the reduction force of the permanent-wave treatment liquid, to wind the hair in certain curls, and then to oxidize the hair reversely for the purpose of restoring the elasticity of the hair and setting curls. During this permanent-wave treatment, there arises a problem: The permanent-wave treatment liquid drops on and contacts skin.
Conventionally, measures such as covering a head with a cap and winding a head with a towel like a turban have been taken in order to protect skin from drops of permanent-wave treatment liquid.
When a head is covered with a cap or wound with a towel like a turban, however, there arise problems: The cap sometimes drops, and rollers sometimes fall off from hair due to the turban. In addition, permanent-wave treatment liquid often drops from the edge of the cap or turban.